


Begin Again

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddies!Klaine, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: With Kurt away, Blaine tries to comfort his son after a rough break up. When Kurt comes home, they reflect on their own high school experiences.Written for the Klaine Advent 2016 Prompt: Young





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I try to forget that past season three exists, so while writing this I forgot that Blaine cheated on Kurt with a dude named Eli. I used the name Eli because it is a gender-neutral nickname derived from the name Elizabeth. So, this is a future fic that is canon divergence from season 3. Blaine never cheated and Glee was not shit :)

There are a lot of things Blaine Hummel-Anderson knows about his son. His son is not a good singer, but can compose like it's nobody's business. His son likes playing football, but nothing will stop him from helping Dad in the kitchen. Blaine also knows that his son loves with all his heart. Once you've earned this love, he doesn't give you up easily.

There wasn't a doubt in Blaine’s mind that it'd be hard to deal with his first heart break.

Blaine was finishing lesson plans when the door slammed shut. Two of his children, Eli and Maria, joined him to watch TV. The door slam upstairs let him know where his third child was.

"Do either of you know what's up with your brother?" Blaine asked.

"Jess dumped him." Eli responded, not looking up from their phone.

Blaine frowned. "I thought Jess asked him to prom?"

Eli gave Blaine a look before rolling their eyes. "Aliesha dumped Jeremy for Drew. Drew was Jeremy's best friend, so to get back at his ex he asked out Jess, who Drew had a crush on forever. Jess kind of liked Drew so she said yes, thinking she could get away with dating them both without consent. Well, Mack, Devon’s best friend, found out and of course told Devon. When Devon said it wasn’t cool dating the other behind their backs, Jess dumped him because he wasn’t ‘giving her space’ or something like that. Now Jeremy and Jess aren’t talking to him because they say he was being ‘selfish’.”

Blaine closed his laptop before rubbing his eyes. Growing up as the only gay kid in his friend groups was always a major advantage. He got to sit back and let his friends deal with their drama, which was scarce on the Dalton campus. Kurt was the one who grew up around drama. Why did his husband have to be out of town _today_?

“I can go talk to him.” Blaine suggested. When Eli didn’t protest, Blaine put his laptop on the table and made his way upstairs.

Blaine wasn’t surprised when he heard loud music blasting through the door. He knocked three times before opening the door. “Devon?” Blaine shouted.

A groan was heard from under the blankets before a hand shot out to turn off the stereo. Devon’s head peaked out at the foot of the bed. Blaine could tell that he’d been crying; his brown eyes were rimmed red and his usually tanned face was pink. Without another thought, Blaine sat on the edge of his bed and put a hand on his back.

Devon stayed silent as Blaine ran a hand up and down his back. “Eli told me Jess did some ugly things.” Blaine tried to begin.

Devon hid back under the covers. “Yeah,” he said simply.

Blaine thought before speaking again, “You know your dad is much better at this than I am. I grew up in an all-boys school that’s biggest drama was ‘who ate the Red Vines’. My biggest break up was because of long-distance.” He let Devon kick the comforter away before continuing, “Though I may not understand word for word, I’m here if you want to talk.”

Devon groaned again before dropping his head, “I don’t even know where to start.”

Blaine laid down beside Devon and ran a hand through his hair. “What about the beginning?” He whispered.

~*~

Blaine didn’t have to look at a clock to know it was early morning. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and sighed. He probably should’ve left the dishes for the morning, but it had been a good chance for Devon to get his mind off of school. The time he spent with his son was much more valuable than a couple of papers.

The sound of the door lock clicking was amplified through the silent household. Blaine heard a suitcase drop and shoes be thrown in a corner before he was graced with the presence of his husband. Though he was exhausted, he couldn’t stop the large smile that appeared on his face.

Kurt smiled back, “I thought you’d be asleep.”

“I had some grading to finish,” Blaine said with a yawn. “How were your flights?” He asked while putting his papers on the table.

Kurt didn’t hesitate to lay his head down on Blaine’s lap. “Surprisingly, there was only one delay out of Chicago.” He took Blaine’s hand and held it to his chest. “Other than that everything was great.”

Blaine’s other hand tangled itself in Kurt’s hair. Kurt hummed in content before asking how his week was.

“Jess broke up with Devon today. From what Eli and he told me, it wasn’t pretty.” Blaine said, not taking his eyes off of his husband’s face.

Kurt frowned, “What happened?”

“In short, Jess thought she could date two guys at once without getting caught. Devon was really hurt when he found out, but instead of admitting fault she blamed Devon for not being understanding. I think Jeremy is confused as to why everyone is upset, so since he’s still dating Jess he’s not been talking to Devon.”

Kurt groaned before burying his head into Blaine’s stomach, “This is some New Direction’s level drama. I thought once we left Ohio we’d leave it behind.”

“Doesn’t it make you feel, like, 30 years younger?” Blaine teased.

“Unlike you, Mr. Prep School, I’d rather not relive my high school days.”

“Oh no, I agree with that. There are only so many dick jokes I can take before I snap.”

“You mean to tell me that the Dalton gentleman acted like real teenage boys sometimes?! Such scandal.”

Blaine swatted the back of Kurt’s head. “You’ve met the Dalton boys. You know that they were just as bad as any teenager.”

“Don’t think you were an exception to that, Blaine Warbler.”

Blaine smiled before leaning over Kurt, “I know more than anyone that I wasn’t an exception to that, Mr. Hummel-Anderson.”

Kurt rolled his eyes before pulling Blaine down for a kiss.

~*~

The next morning, Blaine found his husband in his son’s room stroking his hair. Blaine didn’t want to disturb the peace, so instead he leaned against the door frame and watched.

“He looks so young when he’s asleep,” Kurt whispered when he noticed him.

Blaine walked in and kissed Kurt’s forehead. “You know we can’t protect him from everything.”

Kurt sighed before leaning back on Blaine’s chest, “I know. That doesn’t make it easier to deal with.” 

“I know. But today, all we can do is try to help him through it. Someday he’ll find someone better than Jess.”

‘ _If I can find you,’_ Blaine thought, ‘ _then there’s no way Devon won’t find someone’._

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on Tumblr](https://cursedwithafairytale.tumblr.com/post/155006610055/klaine-advent-day-24-young)


End file.
